Iggy Ride (1), The Venom Saga
by CyanPhobos
Summary: Iggy Ride, practically Max's sister. He's on his own, with his new power. While in New-York he runs into spider-man, and Venom. The flock tries to take him back and he gets many unexpected feelings thrown at him. The world around him is getting strange as he slowly falls into the darkness. May or may not contain sex in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Iggy Ride

A series I'm going to work on, right now lol. Since maximum's last name is ride, I'm guessing the whole group took her last name. Anyways here goes:))

Chapter 1

I sat on the roof top. God being blind sucks. But having clairvoyance helps. I closed my right hand tight and closed my eyes. When I opened them I was in a birds body, on a lamp post watching people do their normal New-York things. I looked through the birds eyes and spotted me on the roof. Ok, good.

I kept looking and saw spider-man swinging around. That idiot. Wy couldn't Venom hurry up and kill him? As if on cue Venom came swinging after him. I unclenched my hand and was in my body again.

I used my enlightened hearing to follow spider-man, by flying. I'm going to help Venom finish the web head, finally.

Spider man made fun of me for being blind, he also made fun of my wings. He often stole my things, even my girlfriends. He was a player. He even dated Max.

All of the sudden my head felt like someone was drilling for oil in it. I let out a cry of pain and landed on a roof. My head always hurt when I thought of them. Angel probably did something to my mind when I left.

I held my head in my hands and rubbed my forehead gently. Spider-man swung up to me, I heard his footsteps and clenched my right hand into a fist. I saw though his eyes and he walked closer to me. I stood up and he stopped.

"You okay blind eagle?" He asked and laughed.

I saw myself stand up and uppercut spider-man in the fell to the ground and got back up. "Let me rephrase that… flying bastard."

I had enough of his shit. I kicked him but he dodged it and shot webbing at my chest. I ripped it off of me and Venom shot symbiote at me. Fuck no! I tore at it but it started swallowing me. I took deep breaths, it's ok, I'll be able to control of at first, just let it take over.

I unclenched my hand and returned to blindness. I fell limo to the floor of the roof while Venom and web head battled.

I woke up sprawled across a bed. I looked around the room. It was an apartment. Pretty plain. Wait. I COULD SEE! The suit let me see! Oh my god. I looked down. I looked just like Venom, but I was blue instead of black. I felt the suit absorb my tears of joy.

Peter Parker walked into the room with three familiar people. A medium height girl, she was medium weight, had blue eyes and blonde hair. Her hair was down past her shoulders. Next to her was a guy.

The guy was pale with black eyes and long black hair.

The girl next to him was short, skinny, she had shoulder length blonde hair that just barely curled. Her eyes were blue, innocent, and sweet. She smirked and I felt an immense pain.

I knew who they were. Max, Fang, and Angel. "What do you guys want?" I hwld my head amd shuddered quietly. The suit uncovered my face but clung tightly to the rest of my body.

Angel suddenly looked sad, she was only seven. Max, fang and me were 15. Angel spoke quietly, "We miss you Iggy."

I shook my head as Fang and Max nodded. "Fang, go die in a mother fucking hole, Max, go fight with another one of your boyfriends until he fucks you, and Angel, go make a baby give you candy with your stupid mind control."

All three of them looked shocked. Peter stepped out of the room and Max looked down sadly, Angel had tears in her eyes. We all knew what I said about them, I meant. Max fought constantly with Fang, every time the fight would end with them making out, finally they fucked. They fought and fucked. I left, before their idiocy rubbed on me, now they found me again.

Angel stepped closer to me, I never noticed though, I was busy focusing on Famg, he showed no emotions.

•You can take him Iggy• the suit was talking to me in my mind now? I believed it.

While I was thinking of how to beat the shit out of Fang, Angel grabbed my hands with both of hers and pulled me off the bed so we were standing together, our bodies pressing together. I blushed and looked down at her, she looked up at me and whispered, "Please come home with us."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, holding her close. She looked into my eyes and smiled, then blushed and pulled away. Why was she blushing? Girls these days. I turned to the rest of them.

"Sorry for saying those things about you guys." I sighed.

Max shook her head. "I've changed my mind, your not com-"

She stopped and looked confused. Then she closed her mouth, she opened it again and said "Lets go then."

What the? I looked at Angel who looked like she was concentrating hard. Weird…. We walked out of Peter's apartment, together again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Ari-

I sat in the sewers, awaiting my messenger. Jess finally arrived. "Ari, Iggy has flown out of town with the Flock." She said as she walked towards me.

She wore a black bra, black panties, and a large zip-up hoodie. Nothing else. Her hair was black and down to her waist, her eyes green. She was 14 and had medium sized breasts.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me gently, then sat on my lap facing me, and continued kissing me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and we both closed our eyes. She slid her hoodie off and I grabbed her right bra cup. She moaned into my mouth and I slid my tongue into hers.

She sucked gently on my tongue. I pulled it out and she gently big my lip. We pulled away and she released my lip. I pulled my shirt off and laid down on the dirty bed. She pulled her bra off and laid on top of me, pressing her breasts against my abs.

"When are we going to… have sex?" She looked into my eyes.

I sighed quietly. "I already told you, I'm losing my virginity to Max, your just my messenger."

She nodded and kissed me again, making this one quick. "If I really mean nothing to you, then I'm going to go."

I sighed and she pulled on her hoodie, zipped it up, and left her bra. She left.

-Iggy-

I had the Symbiote on my leg, i didn't want anyone to see it, amd no lmewould be in my lants, soooo perfect plan.

I walked up to the door, expecting everyone to be sleeping. When I opened the door Nudge wrapped her arms around my neck and jumped, then wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Whoa Nud-"

She kissed me and pressed her tongue against my lips. I slowly opened my mouth and she slid her tongue in, she licked my tongue and explored my mouth. We both kept our eyes shut and I heard Angel groan.

Nudge pulled out of the kiss and smiled, opening her eyes and looking into mine. I smiled back and then Nudge looked confused. She jumped off of me and walked up to her room. I turned and Angel was concentrating hard again. Was she… controlling them?

She sighed and looked up at me, then took my hand and walked inside. What the hell is going on? Fang and Max stepped in after me.

"Guess she really missed you." Fang said.

I laughed and Angel looked very upset. "What's wrong Angel?" I asked.

She shook her head and squeezed my hand. "Angel, you better head off to bed." Max smiled at me and I frowned.

I'm not full of myself. In fact I hate myself, but it feels like all of these girls are hitting on me. Fang looked down and gritted his teeth as Max giggled. Oh my god… did I get hot while I was gone? Or do they just miss me? I feel like the bachelor. It feels good.

Angel nodded and walked to her room. Fang went to his room. Max stepped closer to me. "Iggy, you have really changed. Your personality is darker, your body is stronger. I really missed you."

She ran a hand across my chest, then pressed her body against mine, wrapping her arms around my neck. I blushed bright red. She looked into my eyes. Her eyes were beautiful, just as they were when we destroyed Itex. Like they always will be.

I leaned my face closer to hers. She closed her beautiful eyes and pressed her lips to mine. I closed my eyes and kissed back gently. She held me close and kept kissing me. Se pushed me onto the couch and sat on my lap, pulling out of the kiss.

"Holy shit Max."

She laughed and laid on me, kissing me again. She opened her mouth and pressed her tongue against my lips, licking them gently, begging for entrance. I parted my lips and she tangled her tongue with mine. We kissed passionately for a few more minutes before she sat up again.

I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine. "We all missed you Iggy. You should've told me you were leaving, I would've told you this sooner.

I blushed. "Told me what?"

She pulled her short off and my blush grew, I felt my dick hardening, I looked at her bra quickly, then back up at her eyes. She smiled. "Told you I love you."

She slid her bra off and I choked. I began coughing and she laughed, pulling my shirt off. When I stopped coughing I pulled her face close to mine. "What about Fang?"

"He's too pushy, his feelings are a giant maze, he's tried killing himself. I need a real man like you. Awkward, cute, strong, blond, blue eyes, everything about you is what I want."

I pressed my lips to hers again and she started grinding against me. She moaned into my mouth and licked my tongue. I kept kissing her and she kept grinding against my hard dick. We stopped kissing and I stared at her breasts. She grabbed one of my hands and pressed it against her right breast, sitting up again.

My eyes widen. The first time I touched a women's breast, and she was the amazing Max. She smirked and made me squeezes her breast. She moaned quietly and let go go my hand. I kept massaging her breast and she went to unzip my pants.

I caught her hand. "Max… lets give it time. Ok?"

She smiled and nodded. "Any other guy would've let me do it, but you, your smart. And I'm still a virgin, just so you know."

I smiled back and she laid on top of me again. I don't know if I believed she was still a virgin. She kissed me again and we explored each others mouths. We fell asleep shirtless on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Explicit and dark chapter))

Fuck I should really start thinking more often…. I woke up with fang dragging me into the bathroom. He then proceeded to punch my face. I quickly kicked him but he grabbed my leg. He had me pinned. There was only one way outta this.

The Symbiote crawled up my arm then wrapped around fang and through him through the wall. Holy shit. I didn't mean to do that. He stood up and flew off. Wimp.

I stood up and the Symbiote went back down to my leg. I went back downstairs, blood running my face and Max looked suprised.

"What happened?!" She cried out.

"Fangs jealous…." I wiped the blood off my face and Max kissed me hard, pressing her breasts against me. I kissed back and she pulled away.

"Then my work here is done." She pulled on a shirt and flew after Fang. The bitch used me. I fell to the ground and wiped the few tears away.

"Why did I come back?" I sobbed.

"I made you." Angel said, tears in her eyes as she walked up to me, shirtless.

"Angel! What are you doing?!" I shouted. She pointed to cuts on her arm.

"I cut myself for you Iggy, because you love Max and not me." This was creepy, even for Angel.

She grinned. Obviously reading my mind. She the pressed her small breasts against my abs. "What are yo-"

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a kiss. I didn't kiss back at first, until she tried pushing her tongue into my mouth, then I opened my mouth and kissed her gently. She pressed her tongue against mine and licked it, I blushed.

She unzipped my pants and I caught her hand. "Not here."

She nodded and took my hand, then we walked into her room. She was seven, and her room was blue and pink. Somehow this room seemed to be the perfect room to have sex in. I shook my head.

"If you don't stop playing with my head, I'll leave." I looked into her beautiful, icy blue eyes.

She grinned and pushed me onto the bed. "I promise to leave your wonderful mind alone." She said. I widened my eyes in surprise

"Angel, can you tell me why all these girls love me all of the sudden?" She nodded and crawled on top of me.

She then whispered in my ear. "You've grown muscles, your blond hair just barely covers your wonderful blue eyes, your skinny wear you should be, and your just oh s smart." She kissed me and rolled so I was above her. I blushed bright red and she wrapped her legs around me. She licked my tongue and I licked back.

She pulled off my pants and I unzipped her shorts. She felt my dick through my boxers and I groaned. She kicked her shorts off then wrapped her legs around me again. She rubbed me though my boxers and i pulled off her panties, looking down at her tight, pale pussy.

She pulled my boxers off and kept rubbing my cock. She then lifted herself with her legs and took my cock head into her vagina.

She moaned loudly and pushed me in deeper. "OH IGGY!"she screamed.

Ahh. Underage sex, was she loud or what? I winced and she started thrusting me in and out of her, she screamed the whole time, then blood ran out if her pussy. I broke her hymen. She gave me her virginity, and the way I was feeling, I was sure I was about to lose mine.

I came deep into her and she came back as Max walked in.


End file.
